OMG really?
by Sk8ergirl15
Summary: Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango and Miroku are in a band. When Inu&Kag start to get close someone comes to take Kagome away will she go. Whats with San&Mir are they getting to close. paring Inukag or kag? SanMir Sesrin AyameKouga
1. Band practice

I Don't own Inuyasha "cries"

Chapter 1

Kagome was going back to school from summer break. She couldn't wait to see her friends Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, but most of all Inuyasha, even thow she had a boyfriend Hojo.She just really missed him, but why Inuyasha and not Hojo.They had to wear school unoforms, the girls were white and green, the boys had all black. She was cut off from her thoughts when someone called her name.

Kagome! said a young women. Huh. Oh, Sango, good to see you again.

Kagome I'v been calling your name five time! What where you doing, said a now mad Sango Oh, I was just... thinking, haha, Said a very nerves Kagome. Sure...What about Inuyasha,said Sango with a evil smile

NO, Sango... why would you think that, Said Kagome, who was know blushing madly.

Ok ok I was just kinding, and im sure you weren't thinking about him, Right.Said Sango" lied"

Uh...I..was..uh.. think about Hojo, yeah I was thinking about Hojo good one Kagome. You

know my boyfriend Hojo not Inuyash.Said Kagome. Yes I know Hojo your...boyfriend. Said

Sango not believing her. Yea, Sango how's your boyfriend? I don't know what your talking

about,said Sango now blushing. Yea..sure, you know you like Miroku, more than a "just

friends", said Kagome with a evil smile, and looking at Sango blushing. Shhh, Kagome don't say that...Hello pretty ladies, care if I walk with you this fine moring. Miroku look at Sango who was looking at the ground blushing and he smirked. Kagome noticed this a said sure Miroku,

right Sango. She said as Sango look up still blushing. S-Sure she studder, now back looking

at the ground. As they walk Sango finally look up at Kagome, who noticed and look at her

noticed Sango mouthing something to her, when she reliezed what it was she quickly turned

away. Kagome was thinking of what she said "Kagome I will get payback for this, you no what

im talking about "Inuyasha". Damn her. She was cut off when she ran in to someone and fall and

look up to see Inuyasha, with his hand out for her to grab. Oh, hi Inuyasha, I didn't see you

there, Kagome said with a smile and a blush. Yea, really i didn't know! said inuyasha, helping Kagome up. Sango noticed Kagome blush and thought this is time for payback. Oh, yeah, Inuyasha, said Sango with a smirk. Oh no Kagome thought, why now. Yeah what, said Inuyasha still holding her hand, intill he look down, and quickly let go. Well you know, the dance is coming up and Kagome dosen't have a date. Inuyasha look quickly at Kagome who was still looking at her hand that Inuyasha held, and quickly look back at Sango. What about that

Hobo guy or whatever his name is, said Inuyasha a little mad. Well Kagome is breaking up with

him today. Huh, said Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. Yes she is. Right Kagome. Yea I am.Said Kagome a little worried. Oh, im sorry to hear that Kagome, said Miroku while

smile inside. Feh said Inuyasha, he wasn't good for you Kagome. Thanks i guess said Kagome.

Uh Kagome...I need to talk to you know after school, said Inuyasha. Sure, said Kagome. Will there you guys are said a boy in the school parking lot.

Oh, no, thougth Kagome. Oh, hi Hojo. said Kagome. Jeez Kagome, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend. Said Hojo. No sorry Hojo.Said Kagome who kissed Hojo on the lips.

When she did that, Inuyasha "Feh" and felt his hart break. I need to talk to Hojo, got a sec.

Yeah sure, said Hojo, Whats up. Kagome look over to Sango than back to Hojo.

Well Kagome we will see you in class, come guys, said Sango pulling Miroku and Inuyasha by the ear.

Well the thing is...that we have been going out for like a year now...and well I don't think its going to work out, im so sorry Hojo.

Oh, ok. well i guess i should go now i don't wanna be late for class. said Hojo, now running with one tear in his eye.

I feel so bad, his crying...he must of loved me, but i just didn't feel the same, Kagome thought.

Ok, you guys can come out now, i know your hiding.

PERVERT, SLAP, oh sorry my dear Sango, i thought there was a bug on you. Said Miroku

Yea sure, THEN WHY WERE YOU RUBING MY BUTT.Said Sango mandly.

I was only seeing if it hurt you, that is all my dear Sango. Said Miroku "lie"

Yea right,..sorry Kagome, we just care right, Inuyasha.

Feh, whatever. Said Inuyasha simling inside.

Lets get to class. Said Miroku.


	2. Come on, lets go

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the charcters.

Chapter 2

They all have most of the same classes. They where now heading to gym, Sango and Kagome now were heading to the gym togther talking, but Kagome seemed a little distracked.

Kagome, Kagome! She heard sameone calling her name.

What? Said Kagome. Kagome we've been calling your name Said Sango.

Oh, sorry..Sango. I've been deep in thought I guess. Said Kagome with a puppy face.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, don't give me that look, we all know what you were thinking about, forget it Kags, he will get over it. Said Sango

Are you sure, cause i say him cry, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka are going to be really mad at me.

Yeah so,who cares what they think. Said Inuyasha. Then Miroku poped up behind him.

Hello lady's, how are you today. Said Miroku with a smirk on his face.

Feh, was Inuyasha's only reponsene.

Fine, they both said.

So, band practice later guys, my house, my mama said we could practice at the shirne if thats ok with you all.

Yea they all said, and with that they want in to gym class.

The girls went into the girls locker room and the boys went into the boys locker room.

The girls wore white bedders and green short shorts. The boys wore black t-shirtd and black shorts.

School is almost out when Kagome was in the hall walking, when all of a sudden arms grabbed her and pulled her in the girls bathroom.

Huh, oh...Hi...Yuka, Ayumi and Eri. How are you.

Don't you say hi to us, you made Hojo cry,how could you Kags. Said Ayumi.

Im sorry, I...I...I just didn't like him as much as he like me, that was'nt fair to him.

We no, you guys were just a cute couple. I guess thats over.

Yeah, since were best friends were just going to have to put up with your new boyfriend. Said Yuka

Wait, what are you guys talking about I don't have a new boyfriend. Said Kagome blushing

Yeah you do, Inuyasha. Said Eri.

NNO, I don't know what your talking about, were friends and band members. Said Kagome now blushing madly.

Sure, whatever, will we'll see you on stage at the club, Bye Kags. Said all three of them.

Bye, see you saturday. Said Kagome.

Oh, no, I forgot about Inu...Said Kagome before she ran into someone.

Oh, Inuyasha, sorry i was late i ran into the three muskereers.

Feh, I seen them staring at me after they came out of the bathroom, giggling. What was that all about? Inuyasha said.

Oh, nothing, come on lets go. Kagome said.

So what was it you wanted to talk about? Kagome said simling.

I...huh...I wanted to see if you know cause you broke up with your boyfriend and all...huh Inuyasha studder.

What is it Inuyasha? Kagome said.

I was wonder...If you wanted to..you go to the dance with me? Inuyasha said looking away wile blushing.

Yes, of course I would, Inuyasha. Kagome said wile simling and blushing.

You wanna come over and hang out till band practice. Kagome said blushing.

S-Sure, but i will have to ask Sesshomaru, ok, i'll be right back, stay here. Inuyasha said.

Ok, Kagome said.

5 mintites later...

He said ok, just call him later to pick me up. Inuyasha said, but he was bluhing.

Oh, Inuyasha why are you blushing? Ask Kagome.

My little talk with Sesshomaru. Inyasha said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um Sesshomaru, can i go over to Kagome's house, we have band practice at 4:00 Inuyasha said.

Yea, whatever, just don't think about mating with her, your to young.

Feh, Feh...whatever, were just friends.Keh. Inuyasha said, blushing

Yeah, whatever, live now, and Rin is coming over. Sesshomaru said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, ok, whatever lets get to my house. Kagome said blushing at the thing Inuyasha just told her.

Ok, lets go. Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.


	3. Are you ok?

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrveried at the stairs of the shirne.They saw Mrs. H standing at the top of the stairs waving. They looked at her "anime sweatdrop".

On, no, is anyone looking at my mom. These is totally embrassing. Kagome said.

Feh, yeah. Im lucky all I have to deal with is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said.

Yeah, oh well, here we go. Kagome said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha looked away blushing.

Wow, her sile is perfect. Inuyasha thought.

Hi, mama, Inuyasha came over to hang out till the band gets here in an hour, ok. Kagome said.

Ok, Kagome, Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again. Mrs. H said.

Feh, yeah same here. Inuyasha said.

Ok, well we're going inside ok, bye mom see ya later. Kagome said.

Keh, bye. Inuyasha said, while kagome took his hand and ran for the house. He blushed. Kagome finally stoped at the door to take off her shoes, then reliezed she was still holding his hand and let go fast and looked away, blushing. Inuyasha just smirked at the sight of her blushing because of him.

I can't believe I was holding his hand, Kamgome thought.

I can't believe I was holding her hand, Inuyasha thought. Intill he got hit in his head by a ball from a little ball.

SOTA, Kagome screamed.

Feh, stupid little kid. Inuyasha said.

Kagome and inuyasha setting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes Kagome with a baby carige

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. S-SOTA, COME HERE. Kagome said while chasing sota around the back yard, both with out shoes, and sota screaming.

MMMMMOOOOOMMMM HELP ME, SIS IS TRYING TO KILL ME. Sota screamed at his mom.

KAGOME STOP! NOW, Mrs H said. Kagome stoped at the sound of her moms voice.

What, Sota needs to keep his mouth shut. Kagome said.

Feh, whatever. Inuyasha said. simling inside, because she was still blushing.

Huh, sorry sota, but just stop doing that, im not in a good mod. Kagome said sadly.

Whats wrong sweetie. Mrs. H said.

Oh, its no big deal. Kagome said fast.

Keh, Inuyasha said.

Come on sweetie you no you can tell me. Mrs. H said.

Well, its...just that me and Hojo broke up today, and he cried. Kagome said, while looking at the ground.

Oh, sweetie im sorry I didn't know. Mrs. H said sadly. But she was simle inside, she really didn't like him as much as it seemed, he was to...well...perfect and boaring.

Thats ok, were going inside. The band will be here in 15 mins. Bye. Kagome said.

Ok, bye sweetie. Mrs. H said.

Kagome and Inuyasha are now in Kagome talking about school, and writing songs.

Kagome that ones great, you should show the gang. We should put that on are top list. Inuyasha said. Now relizing what he just said and blushed.

Really, its that good. Thanks Inuyasha. Kagome said now blushing.

Yeah,..what..ever. Keh. Inuyasha could barly say.

They stared to get close and closer, intill there lips were touching,when the door opened, and Sango and Miroku walked in till the seen Kagome and Inuyasha kissing on her bed. Sango looked away and blushed. Miroku just smirked then cleared his throat, to get them to stop. They both quickly flew away from each other, blushing.

Oh, we didn't mean to bother you, cary on, I will just seat here and watch. Miroku said while smirking.

PREV, SLAP, came from Sango hitting Miroku.

OW, what was that for my dear Sango. Miroku said, rubing my head.

Well...lets...practice ok, I have a new song. Lets start with, Broken, by Seether. Kagome said.

Ok, they all said.

Band: Kagome, singer & guitar. Inuyasha, singer & sometimes drums & guitar. Sango, singer & bass guitar. Miroku drums & singer.

Inuyasha  
(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Inuyasha & Kagome  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Inuyasha  
(Bridge)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

Kagome  
(Verse 2)  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Inuyasha & Kagome  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Instruments

Inuyasha & Kagome  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Inuyasha & Kagome  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone Inuyasha...away

Inuyasha and Kagome  
(Bridge)You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

-----------------------------------------------------

That was great guys. Said Sota who was listening.

Thanks they all said. And they practice for 2 more hours.

Bye, guys, see you at school. Kagome said they all waved and said goodbye.

Oh, hi Inuyasha, why are you smirking at me. Kagome said, trying not to blush.

Do you wanna go for a walk. Inuyasha ask.

Sure, i'd love to. Kagome said.

All right, Inuyasha said, as he grabed Kagomes hand, and she blushed.

What is he doing, why are we holding hands, oh boy, oh boy, I wanna kiss him. Kagome thought.

What the hell, did I grab her hand for, why ain't she slapping me, I just wanna rip her close off right here and right now.

Im...so...whats up, Inuyasha. Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips. And said I want you Kagome, let me have you, be my girlfriend, and pleases stay by my side, and soon become my mate.

Kagome couldn't think of what to say, so she grabed his face to pull him into a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha fanilly pulled away, and said well yes or no

What do you like? Take me right here right now, thats what you want ain't it?

...yeah, i do.but im going to take it yet, were to young to understand , even if my brother explain, but how about next saturday if you want?

Well, I'll see you next saturday then. Kagome said, then they started to makeout.

Inuyasha's hands begain to wonder up her shirt, there hearts were beating fast, and almost took off her bra, intill he heard her mother call her name, and quickly released her, they were trying to catch there breath. Why'd you stop Inuyasha? Listen your mom's calling you.

KAGOME TIME TO COME HOME! Mrs. H screamed, so her daughter could here.

OK MOM, IM ON MY WAY HOME. Kagome screamed back to her mom.

OK, HURRY, SOMEONES HERE FOR YOU! Mrs. H said.

Huh, who could be here this late, well i'll see you later, oh wait you forgot your school work in my room.

Oh, yeah. said Inuyasha.

They now walked in her house to find...


	4. Who are you?

I don't own anything Inuyasha or chacrter.

Chapter 4

Naraku! What are you doing here. Said Kagome sad and happy

Who are you! Inuyasha said, now mad and confused.

This...is...uh...Naraku, a old friend. Kagome said happly, but still sad.

Oh, yes, were are my maners, my name is Naraku.(A/N I couldn't think of a last name, srry)

O...kay, Inuyasha said and stop mid-sentince because of a little boy runing to Kagome.

MOMMY, I missed you. Said a little boy screaming and Inuyasha covered his ears.

What is going on! Inuyasha said madly.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha.

Hi, my little Shippo, how are you? Kagome said, to a small boy, about 4 year old, with black hair with orange hightlight. (A/N i couldn't think of what Shippo's hair color should be since Kagome & Naraku both have black hair & Shippo has orange hair, hmmm...weird)

I missed you mommy, I love you, please don't leave me! Shippo said crying now.

Shippo, honey, I never left you, only on week days, but I am still in your heart, like you are in mine.

Inuyasha just stared he was beonyed confused.

You look like a lost puppy, Inuyasha. Souto said while playing with shippo.

I...I...I am just confused, so SHUT UP Souta. Inuyasha said, while hitting Souta in the head.

OW, what was that for! Souta asked while in pain.

Feh, was all Inuyasha said, while turning to Kagome and this Naraku guy.

Im going home, Kagome, this is weird so im leaving, enless you want to explain it, if you don't im leaving now.

But, Inuyasha, don't leave, please, I don't wanna explain now but mabe tomarrow, please. Kagome asks while pleading.

No, bye Kagome, i'll see you at school. Inuyasha said mad, walking out the door.

But, Inuyasha...Im...sorry. Kagome said, but to late for Inuyasha to hear. Kagome was almost crying intill she relized everone was staring at her, that just filled her with anger.

WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT! Kagome said then ran to her room and slamed her door.

What was that all about? Souta ask.

Did I miss something? Kagome grandfather ask.

Did we come at a bad time, Mrs. H? Naraku ask.

I...I, hold a minute, let me just talk to Kagome, ok. Mrs. H said.

Knock knock.

GO AWAY! Kagome screamed. Her mom flinched at how loud she was.

Kagome its your mother, please let me in, I wanna talk.

Ok, but only you. Kagome said, while opening the door.

Ok, Mrs. H said while walking in her daughter's room.

What's wrong Kagome, and don't say theres nothing wrong. Mrs. H said.

It's just...that, he does not know about Naraku.

Oh, so thats what this is about. Mrs. H said.

Yea..I...I didn't know what to say, only Sango knows. Kagome said.

You told Sango, but how did you do that, you took a year off of school and didn't let anyone in or have them call you? Mrs. H asked cirsoly.

Well one night she climbed throw my window and seen I was fat and pregent. Kagome said, looking at the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked around when she heard her window open and here came Sango a 13 year old girl falling to Kagome's floor head first.

OW, yelled Sango now robing her face. Sango was wearing camo and had her face painted camo, and had her hair in a ponytail.

Kagome were are you? Sango whispred.

Under the desk. Kagome said trying to cover her stomach with a blanket. Kagome was wearing pink pj's and was covered by her blue blanket.

Kagome why are you under the desk? And why are you taking the year off of school and getting homed school'd? Sango asked now sitting by Kagome.

Well...since your hear I could tell you but you can't tell no one, promise. Kagome begged Sango.

Of course, I promise Kagome! Just tell me! Sango begged her.

Ok, ok, Kagome said while moving her blanket from her stomach.

OMG, your...your...your, was all Sango could say.

I'm pregent is what you were saying, Kagome said with a half smile.

Yea, but how and who? Sango said confused.

Well I had sex and with Naraku my ex boyfriend and the father of my child. Kagome said, while smiling and rubing her belly.

Suriosly! Wow! Do you feel alright? Should I live? Do you want anything? Do you, Sango was cut off by Kagome.

Stop! I'm fine and please don't leave, can you stay for a little while? asked Kagome.

Of course I will stay, Sango said with a smile.

I'm scared Sango! Kagome said crying.

Shh, Kagome, calm down i'll be here for you. Sango said smiling.

Thanks Sango. Said Kagome smiling.

Your welcome. Said Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, ok, so that was the loud thud I heared come from your room. Said Mrs. H.

Yea, well lets go back down stairs, and say goodnight to everyone. I have a big day tomarrow, huh. Said Kagome.

Ok, lets go. Mrs. H said.

Oh, my mom, thanks. Said Kagome giving her a heart warmful smile.

Your welcome, anytime Kagome. Said Mrs. H while they worked their way down to everyone.

Is everything ok, everyone ask'd at the same time.

Yes, they both said.

Well, I'm going to bed. Said Kagome

Yea, we all are. Said everyone. (A/N they all keep saying things at the same time, wow, lol)

Well, Naraku and Shippo can sleep in Kagome's room with Kagome, said Mrs. H

Huh, why, there's a guest bedroom, Naraku could stay in, and i'll have shippo with me. said Kagome.

No, sweetie, grandpal has friends over staying in there, ok. Mrs. H said.

Ok, come lets just sleep. said Kagome.

Ok, they both said.

Kagome went in the bathroom to get in her pj's since she had guest and couldn't wear just a big shirt and her under stuff. Then after she was done she went in her room to find shippo already sleeping on her bed.

How cute is my lttle baby. Kagome whispered, full well knowing Naraku could hear her.

Yea, are baby is cute, but he would be alot happier if his mommy and daddy were togther. Naraku said whispering it sexy in her ear, which made her blush and get all sweaty.

Yea...but...that...won't happen and stop breathing and saying sexy things in my ear. Kagome said still whispering but getting mad.

Why do you resist you know you want me and I want you, right, Naraku said while pulling Kagome close to him and wraping his arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

Ummm...no wait stop...I can't...I have a boyfriend, if he didn't change his mind. Kagome said trying to shoe him off her.

But I love you, Kagome and don't you dare say you don't love me because I know you do, so who cares about this boyfriend of yours.

I do! I care for him! Yes, I love you, your the father of my child, but I just don't feel the same way I use to, sorry. Said Kagome but they didn't know that there was someone watching throw the window listening and smiling at what Kagome was saying.

Feh, you really care about that half breed that much, well you know what I think about that. Naraku said while lefting his hand up, which filled Kagome with fear.

SMACK!

OW, fuck, that hurt you son of a, she was cut off by someone busting throw the window.

INUYASHA! Said a surprised Kagome.

Naraku, who the fuck do you think you are touching my Kagome! yelled Inuyasha who was now pissed off.

Eerr, who the hell do you think you are this is my Kagome! yelled Naraku.

Both of you just SHUT UP! Just stop You should leave in the morning Naraku and I want full cussty of Shippo or should I just tell them that you are abusesive! Kagome said.

Fine, keep the runt, but I will be back for you Kagome,, my love and i'll be back to kill you Inuyasha.

Feh, whatever, said Inuyasha

Thanks Inuyasha. Said Kagome.

Feh, Inuyasha said as he grabed Kagome's waist and begain to passtionly kiss Kagome.

Mommy, said Shippo.

Huh, oh, sweetie go to bed, its late. Said Kagome sweetly

Ok, mommy but is it true can I stay with you, and not with mean pappa? Shippo asked

Yes, now sleep, me and Inuyasha are going for a walk, ok. Said Kagome.

Ok, said Shippo falling asleep.

Come on, Inuyasha. Kagome said pulling Inuyasha's arm after she put Shippo in Souta's room.

Whatever! Inuyasha said while picking Kagome up bradial style.

WOW! said Kagome.

Feh, humans. Inuyasha mumbled, kagome gave Inuyasha a cold glare, which scared him (A/N haha Inuyasha's scared) They now landed safly on the ground.

So...um Inuyasha I have to tell you something. Kagome said.

Yea, well I have to tell you something to, but more like do somthing. Inuyasha said while grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a passtionate kiss which led to them falling on the grass behind the god tree. The kiss got more intense, they didn't even stop for air, till Inuyasha's ears picked up people and he got up and looked around.

What is it, Inuyasha. Kagome asked

I hear something it sounds like. Was all Inuyasha could get out.

SLAP! echoed throw the shrine.

PERVERT! A young women yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdroped, because they new who it was.

Sango they could hear us Miroku said who had a slap mark on his face.

Sorry, im sitting by a perv Sango said smirking

Thank you, Miroku said smiling, while rubbing the back of his head. Sango anime sweatdroped.

Ok, you guys can come out from the bush, Kagome said as they walked out of the bush.

Hi, Kagome and Inuyasha what are you guys doing here. Sango said nerves.

Um, i live here, why are you guys here. Kagome asked.

Ummm we...I...I was walking Sango home...yep I was walking her home from the libary.

Um don't Sango live the other way. Kagome said.

Yeah and Miroku you live this way, so im guessing you guys were going to Miroku's ampartment, because he does live by himself, right. Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome hit Inuyasha in the side. Sango would never do anything like that you perv, right Sango, Kagome said who looked at Sango blushing.

No, i wouldn't. Sango said getting mad and trying to hide her blush.

Um Sango could i talk to you for a minite. Kagome asked and Sango nodded and they walked away from the guys.

Um Sango, what were you thinking? Why in the world would you ever think about having sex with Miroku, you promised me when i was pregant with Shippo you wouldn't have sex till marriage. Kagome said to Sango who was now the darkest shape of red.

I didn't sleep with Miroku, I...I..um, Sango studdred

Come on, you can tell me, Sango. Kagome said.

Its nothing really, just my parents are redoing our house and my family is staying at Miroku's house, thats all, you kinda scared me with all this sex talk Kagome. Sango said blushing.

Sorry Sango, i get that way.Kagome said laughing

Its ok, you just worry to much about me. Sango said and Kagome only nodded and walked back to the guys.

Well, you guys should get home, its getting kinda late, Kagome said waving goodbye to Miroku and Sango.

Well, i should get some sleep. Kagome said wlking to the shring but was grabbed my the wrist and pulled into Inuyasha's embrace.

Inuya...Kagome couldn't finsh cause Inuyasha begain to kiss her gently than let go.

Bye Kagome see ya later. Inuyasha siad smriking.Kagome just stood there holding her lips.

Goodnight Inuyasha, Kagome said softly and walked home and went to bed.


	5. Party!

**I don't own Inuyasha or any songs in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**The next day.**

Kagome woke up to birds singing and her cell phone. She got out of bed too fast and fell and hit her head. She was in her pjs, that were coverd with puppys and stuff like that. Then her clock went off. (A/N Don't you hate when things like this happen) Her phone was playin Hinder "lips of an angel"

OW, my head, ahhh SHUT UP! Kagome yelled at the clock and the phone. Then turned of the clock and answered her phone.

Hello? Kagome said trying to acted nice but was mad because they woke her up.

Hey, Kags. Said a male vocie.

Oh, hey, Inuyasha. Kagome said.

Wow you sound so thrilled. Inuyasha said laughing.

yeah, yeah, whatever, what you want? Kagome said/asked.

Well, are we going to play at your house today? Inuyasha asked

Yeah, why? Kagome asked

Because we are waiting at your door. Inuyasha said.

What!? Why didn't you call me before you got here, im still in my pjs. Kagome siad

We just wanted to see you face when we got here. Inuyasha said. In the background you could hear Miroku say yes indeed Lady Kagome-chan and to see if you slept in the nude of in tight underwear. Then you could hear a slap and a punch in the background and then a couple people falling over anime style.

Perv, Kagome said and ran down stairs and opened the door to see nobody was their.

Hey I thought you said you guys where at my house. Kagome said into her phone but the line went dead. Then is rang and she answered it.

Hello, Inu? Kagome said all you could hear was heavy breathing then the line went dead then it rang again and she answered it.

Hello, Inu, this is not funny come on, stop it. Kagome said getting scared.

This isn't Inu and have you checked Souta's room yet. The male voice said then more heavy breathing then the went dead again. Kagome run into Souta's room and it was dark.

Hello Kagome. The voice said and grabbed her from behind and wrapped his hands around her waist.

AHHHHH. Kagome screamed then the lights turned on.

Happy Birthday Kagome! Everyone screamed. Then they all laughed because she was still scared. Then she looked behind her to see Inuyasha with his cell phone in his hand. Then she hit him playfully when she got over her shock.

You guys scared the crap out of me! You know a hate that movie. Kagome said (A/N if ya didn't know thats from the movie "when a stranger calls")

Yeah thats the hole point. Inuyasha said

Come on lets play and eat! Sango said pulling Kagome outside were the setted up a stage with alot of people by it.

Hey Kagome. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka said and waved.

Hi guys. Kagome said and waved then went on stage getting ready to play.

Hey Kagome sing that song you showed me. Inuyasha said.

Sure i guess but it would just be me and my guitar. Kagome looking at her band mates.

Come on, Kagome, we won't mind, its your birthday. Miroku said then they walked off stage.

Um, ok. Kagome getting ready.

Hello everyone, im going to sing a song i wrote called "Lithium" Kagome said in the mic. They all cheered.

She start to play the guitar.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Then Sango came out with a mic in her hand and sat down next to Kagome on the bench. Everyone cheered.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside. (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without... (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow. (Kagome & Sango sang)

Don't want to let it lay me down this time. (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Drown my will to fly. (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Here in the darkness I know myself. (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Can't break free until I let it go. (Kagome sang)  
Let me go. (Kagome sang)

Darling, I forgive you after all. (Kagome sang)  
Anything is better than to be alone. (Kagome sang)  
And in the end I guess I had to fall. (Kagome sang)  
Always find my place among the ashes. (Kagome sang)

I can't hold on to me, (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Wonder what's wrong with me. (Kagome & Sango sang)

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside. (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without... (Kagome & Sango sang)  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow. (Kagome & Sango sang)  
I'm gonna let it go. (Kagome & Sango sang.)

Everyone clapped and yelled.

Hey Kagome think we should sing the song me and you wrote. Sango said in the mic breathing heavy.

I don't know. What do you guys think! Kagome yelled in the mic also breathing heavy. They screamed so loud you could probably hear it from miles away and more people started to come just to hear the music, they didn't mind at all, they were glad so many people liked their band.

Well i'll take that as a yes. Sango said in the mic and everyone laughed.

Ok this song is called "Snow White Queen" Kagome said in the mic. They screamed and clapped. The boys came out. Inuyasha got his guitar and Miroku sat at the drums, when they came out alot of girls screamed and yelled stuff and Sango and Kagome got jeloues. (sp?)

Sango started to sing and they started to play.

Stoplight, lock the door. (Sango) (A/N Im not going to put Sango sang or watever,k)  
Don't look back. (Sango)  
Undress in the dark, (Sango)  
And hide from you, (Sango)  
All of you. (Sango)

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. (Sango & Kagome)  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. (Sango & Kagome)  
You don't know me. (Sango & Kagome)

You belong to me, (Sango & Kagome)  
My snow white queen. (Sango & Kagome)  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. (Sango & Kagome)  
Soon I know you'll see, (Sango & Kagome)  
You're just like me. (Sango & Kagome)  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you. (Sango & Kagome)

Wake up in a dream. (Kagome)  
Frozen fear. (Kagome)  
All your hands on me. (Kagome)  
I can't scream (Kagome)

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. (Sango)  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep. (Sango)

You belong to me, (Sango & Kagome)  
My snow white queen. (Sango & Kagome)  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. (Sango & Kagome)  
Soon I know you'll see, (Sango & Kagome)  
You're just like me. (Sango & Kagome)  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you (Sango & Kagome)

I can't save your life, (Sango)  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. (Sango)  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides. (Sango)

You belong to me, (Sango & Kagome)  
My snow white queen. (Sango & Kagome)  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. (Sango & Kagome)  
Soon I know you'll see, (Sango & Kagome)  
You're just like me. (Sango & Kagome)  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you. (Sango & Kagome)

The croud went wild, screaming and yelling, boys whisling at the girls making Inuyasha and Miroku mad and the girls yelling at the boys making Kagome and Sango mad.

Hmm, what song should we sing next? Sango asked still talking in the mic.

I don't lets ask then Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome said turning towards the boys.

Feh was all they both said.

Awww are you guys mad because the boys whisling at us. Kagome said in baby talk. They all laughed sept for Miroku and Inuyasha.

Ok, ok, the next song where going to sing will be "love me or hate me" Sango take it away! Kagome said she knew Sango would sing/rap this song.

Ok, here we go. Sango said and started they both started to sing

Yeah (Kagome)

its officially the biggest midget in the game (Kagome)

i dunno (Kagome)

make way for the S O V (Kagome) Everyone started to dance. Even Inuyasha started to dance with Kagome and Miroku started to dance with Sango and they both where still singing. Ayame was playing the keyboard.

love me or hate me its still an obsession (Sango)

love me or hate me that is the question (Sango)

if you love me then thank you (Sango)

if you hate me then fuck you (Sango)

love me or hate me its still an obsession (Kagome)

love me or hate me that is the question (Kagome)

if you love me then thank you (Kagome)

if you hate me then fuck you (Kagome)

im fat i need a diet (Sango)

no infact im just enlighten, enlighten (Sango)

got the biggest breasts (Sango)

but i write all the verses (Sango)

i got hairy armpits (Sango)

but i dont walk around like this (Sango)

i wear a big baggy tshirt that hides that nasty shit (Sango)

errr (Kagome)

no i have my nails done (Sango)

bite them down and faught the nun (Sango)

im the one with non exsistant bum (Sango)

now i dont really give a urghhh (Sango)

im missing my shepards pie (Sango)

like a high name chick missing a diamond (Sango)

im missing me clipin lights (Sango)

now bow down to your royal highness (Sango)

no i dont own a corgy (Sango)

im not gonna trip that (Sango)

cos i go there (Sango)

go on then go on report me (Sango)

im english try and deport me (Sango)

love me or hate me its still an obsession (Sango & Kagome)

love me or hate me that is the question (Sango & Kagome)

if you love me then thank you (Sango & Kagome)

if you hate me then fuck you (Sango & Kagome)

love me or hate me its still an obsession (Sango & Kagome)

love me or hate me that is the question (Sango & Kagome)

if you love me then thank you (Sango & Kagome)

if you hate me then fuck you (Sango & Kagome)

Everyone clapped and yelled.

Ok, calm down the next song is "Last resort" Ok Inuyasha and Miroku will be singing this song. The girls grabed their guitars and moved the bench and Inuyasha took the mic and set up one by the drums for Miroku. Ready Inuyasha said, they all nodded. Ok, a 1, a 2, a 3, Miroku said and they started to play and everyone started to jump up and down.

Cut my life into pieces (Inuyasha)

This is my last resort (Inuyasha)

Suffocation, no breathing (Inuyasha)

Don't give a fuck (Inuyasha)

If I cut my arm bleeding (Inuyasha)

This is my last resort (Inuyasha)

Cut my life into pieces (Miroku)

I've reached my last resort (Miroku)

Suffocation, no breathing (Miroku)

Don't give a fuck (Miroku)

If I cut my arm bleeding (Miroku)

Do you even care (Miroku)

If I die bleeding? (Miroku)

Would it be wrong or (Miroku)

Would it be right (Miroku)

If I took my life tonight (Miroku)

Chances are that I might (Miroku)

Mutilation out of sight (Miroku)

And I'm contemplating suicide (Miroku)

Cause I'm losing my sight, (Inuyasha)

Losing my mind, (Inuyasha)

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine (Inuyasha)

Losing my sight , (Inuyasha)

Losing my mind, (Inuyasha)

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine (Inuyasha)

I never realized (Miroku)

I was spread too thin (Miroku)

Till it was too late (Miroku)

And I was empty within (Miroku)

Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin (Miroku)

Downward spiral, where do I begin (Inuyasha)

It all started when I lost my mother (Inuyasha)

No love for myself (Miroku)

And no love for another (Miroku)

Searching to find a love upon a higher level (Miroku)

Finding nothing but questions and devils (Miroku)

Cause I'm losing my sight (Inuyasha)

Losing my mind, (Inuyasha)

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine (Inuyasha)

Losing my sight, (Inuyasha)

Losing my mind, (Inuyasha)

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine (Inuyasha)

Nothing's alright (Miroku)

Nothing is fine (Miroku)

I'm running and I'm crying (Miroku)

I'm crying(x4) Miroku)

I can't go on living this way (Inuyasha)

Cut my life into pieces (Inuyasha)

This is my last resort (Inuyasha)

Suffocation, no breathing (Inuyasha)

Don't give a fuck (Inuyasha)

If I cut my arm bleeding (Inuyasha)

Would it be wrong or (Inuyasha)

Would it be right? (Inuyasha)

If I took my life tonight (Inuyasha)

Chances are that I might. (Inuyasha)

Mutilation out of sight. (Inuyasha)

And I'm contemplating suicide. (Inuyasha)

Cause I'm losing my sight (Inuyasha)

Losing my mind, (Inuyasha)

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine (Inuyasha)

Losing my sight (Inuyasha)

Losing my mind ( Inuyasha)

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine (Inuyasha)

Nothing's alright (Miroku)

Nothing is fine (Miroku)

I'm running and I'm crying (Miroku)

I can't go on living this way (Inuyasha)

Can't go on (Inuyasha)

Living this way (Inuyasha)

Nothing's all...right! (Inuyasha)

Everyone went crazy, they clapped and yelld/scream.

Ok now, their will be one more song then were done. Miroku said.

The name of the last song is "Scars" Inuyasha said. Miroku started to play the drums then Sango started to play the bass guitar and Kagome started to play her guitar then Inuyasha started to sing.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut (Inuyasha)

My weakness is that I care too much (Inuyasha)

And my scars remind me that the past is real (Inuyasha)

I tear my heart open just to feel (Inuyasha)

Drunk and I'm feeling down (Inuyasha)

And I just wanna be alone (Inuyasha)

I'm pissed cause you came around (Inuyasha)

Why don't you just go home (Inuyasha)

Cause you channel all your pain (Inuyasha)

And I can't help you fix yourself (Inuyasha)

You're making me insane (Inuyasha)

All I can say is (Inuyasha)

Chorus:

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut (Inuyasha & Miroku)

My weakness is that I care too much (Inuyasha & Miroku)

And our scars remind us that the past is real (Inuyasha & Miroku)

I tear my heart open just to feel (Inuyasha & Miroku)

I tried to help you once (Inuyasha)

Against my own advice (Inuyasha)

I saw you going down (Inuyasha)

But you never realized (Inuyasha)

That you're drowning in the water (Inuyasha)

So I offered you my hand (Inuyasha)

Compassions in my nature (Inuyasha)

Tonight is our last stand (Inuyasha)

Chorus

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down (Inuyasha)

And I just wanna be alone (Inuyasha)

You shouldn't ever come around (Inuyasha)

Why don't you just go home? (Inuyasha)

Cause you're drowning in the water (Inuyasha)

And I tried to grab your hand (Inuyasha)

And I left my heart open (Inuyasha)

But you didn't understand (Inuyasha)

But you didn't understand (Inuyasha & Miroku)

Go fix yourself (Inuyasha & Miroku)

I can't help you fix yourself (Inuyasha)

But at least I can say I tried (Inuyasha)

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life (Inuyasha)

I can't help you fix yourself (Inuyasha)

But at least I can say I tried (Inuyasha)

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life (Inuyasha)

Chorus x2

They all went crazy and stuff. The band bowed and started to put there interments down. Instill Mrs. H came on the stage.

Um, mom, what are you doing? Kagome asked walkin up to her mom.

Oh, Kagome dear, stay right here. Mrs. H said and walked up to the other band members. They hudled up like football players.

Um...ok, this is really weird. Kagome said to herself. While music played for the other people their and they started to dance to Bowling for soup "high school never ends"

Hmm...i wonder what their are talkin about.

Over with Mrs.H and the others---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So whats up Mrs.H. Sango asked.

Well i wanted to do something special for Kagome for her birthday since the thing that happened on her birthday a long time ago.

_Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dad! DAD! Where are you? Said a young girl._

_Im in here Kagome. Her farther said from is desk in his office._

_Hey, daddy- was all she said still she came in his room with shooked eyes._

_DAD! What are you doing with t-that thing! Kagome yelled pointing at the gun in her farthers hands._

_Im going to kill myself, Dear Kagome. Her farther said with sadness in his eyes._

_B-but why? Kagome said crying._

_Because I don't belong here to be a farther of you, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT BRAT! Mr.H yelled. and Kagome cried._

_Daddy I-I love, why do you drink so much and hurt everyone even mommy? Kagome asked_

_Im sorry, I just don't know, Kagome. Mr. H said._

_D-Daddy, please don't g-go. Kagome said crying._

_I love you Kagome. Mr.H said then walked to Kagome and hugged her._

_Take care of the family, Kagome, Im counting on you. Mr.H said at put the gun up to his head._

_D-Daddy i will. Kagome said._

_Oh, yeah, Kagome. Mr.H said._

_Yes, daddy? Kagome asked._

_Happy birthday. Mr.H said and pulled the triger._

_BANG!_

_DADDY!!!!!!_

_End of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yea i guess we should but what? Inuyasha said/asked.

Hmm...I got an idea! Miroku said jumping up and down.

Um ok what is it? Sango asked

_Four years you think for sure, That's all you've got to endure, All the total dicks, All the stuck up chicks, So superficial, so immature, Then when you graduate, You take a look around and you say, HEY WAIT, This is the same as where I just, came from, I thought it was over, Aw that's just great, The whole damn world is just as, obsessed_

Well we can just have one big party or something. Miroku said. Sango amine sweatdroped.

Um, Miroku. Sango said.

What my dear Sango. Miroku said smiling.

What do you like we are doing right NOW! Sango yelled.

We are having a party. Miroku said still smiling. Everyone sweatdroped.

You idiot! Inuyasha smaking Miroku in the head.

Ow that hurt! Miroku said in pain.

Feh

Well I think we should I have Inuyasha sing her a special song! Sango said.

Yes and later we can have are own little party what you think, Inuyasha?! Mrs.H said.

Um, sure, I guess, I really don't know a song I should sing. Inuyasha said.

Well you will have plenty of time to right one, because you can sing it at are little party, ok then its settled. Now come on, Kagome is waiting for us. Mrs. H said. They all nodded.

Back to Kagome, who is now backstage--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate my birthday, I hope they won't do anything special because I don't know if i'll be able to hold my tears back. Kagome thought to herself.

Oh, here they come. Kagome said and waved to them who waved back.

Hey so whats up? Kagome asked.

Nothing, just keeping Miroku in line, making sure he is not to perverted. Sango said.They all laughed.

I don't see anything funny about that. Miroku said frowning. They just laughed more.

Well i'll be right back, Fluffy wanted something, see ya in a min. Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips and everyone went to find something to do. Kagome and Sango went to dance and Miroku well no one really cares what he does. Hey people do care about me! Yea sure they do what ever helps you sleep at night. No, I just picture Sango-WE DON"T WANT TO KNOW THAT PERV! Now back to the story. Mrs.H went to look for Souta and Shippo.

Kagome and Sango------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Sango, what ya wanna do? Kagome asked as they walked off the stage.

Hmm, hey i like this song, come on Kagome lets go dance. Sango said pulling Kagome into the crowd.

YAY! I like this song to! Kagome said over the music and started to dance and talk. (A/N you can choose how you want them to dance)

_When I come to the club, step aside. Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line. V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine. I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time, All my girls get down on the floor, Back to back, drop it down real low. I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho, 'Cause you know, I don't give a fuck, so here we go!_

So, Kagome, how are you. Sango asked still dancing.

Im fine, Sango. Kagome said.

Are you sure, do just wanna go talk somewhere or something. Sango asked.

Im fine, I don't need to talk. Kagome said still dancing.

_How come everytime you come around, My London, London bridge, wanna go down like, London, London, London, wanna go down like, London, London, London, we goin' down like…_

So Sango,anything new with you and Miroku? Kagome said grinning.

What, there is nothing going on between me and that perv! Sango said blushing.

Yea sure, whatever you say Sango. Kagome said smiling.

Im not kiding Kagome. Sango said blushing even more.

Then why are you blushing? Kagome said trying not to laugh.

Um, I, uh. Sango studdred.

Hey Sango is their something your not telling us. Ayame said who just started to dance with them.

Hey Ayame whats up, nice wheather where having right. Sango said trying to change the subject witch of coures didn't work.

No, no, your not changing the subject, so you like the perv, now go on tell us. Ayame said grining ear to ear.

I do not like that PERV! Sango said blushing like a mad women.

_Paparazzi put my business in the news. And I'm like get up out my face, (oh snap) 'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace. (oh snap) My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh snap) You got that? I got the bass._

Sure whatever. Kagome & Ayame said then they contined dancing.

20 mins. Later

Everyone went home. Then they all cleaned up the mess. Then they sat in the living room all tierd and stuff.

Oh man, im beat. Miroku said.

Yes me too. Sango said and they all nodded in agrement (sp?)

So um Kagome your mom wants us to go to the store to get some ramin so come on lets go. Sango said.

You did mom? Kagome asked her mom.

Yes dear now go on before it gets late. Mrs.H said and simled, every thing is going as planed.

Oh, ok, what the everyone else? Kagome asked

Oh, they will just wait here. Mrs.H said and Sango and Kagome left.

Ok guys lets get started. Mrs. H said like a drill sargent.

Yes ma'm. They all said soliting her, like if they were in the army and they started on there jobs.

Sango & Kagome--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um Sango, did my mom seem strange to you? Kagome asked. Oh is she on to us, mabe Kagome listen to us or something. Sango thought.

No, why do you ask. Sango asked.

No reason. Kagome said.

Im driving! Kagome said and grabbed the keys from Sango and ran to her car whitch is a black 2006 BMW M convertible.

Hey! Sango said and ran after her.

What is my car. Kagome said giving the puppy dog face.

Yea i know, but come on your driving sucks Sango whinned.

No it doesn't, you just wanna drive my new car. Kagome said laughing.

Yea sooo Sango said still whinning.

You can drive it on the way back, okay. Kagome said

YAY! I mean yeah whatever. Sango said the last part in Inuyasha's deep voice and they both laughed.

In side the shrine---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Move it move it, maggits! Mrs. H said with a sigh in her hands that said happy birthday.

Mom your scaring Shippo. Souta said trying not to laugh.

No its more like she's scaring us all. Inuyasha said.

Yes indeed im really scared, i like i'll take my leave now. Miroku said runing to the door.

Where do you think your going maggat!? Mrs.H said/asked

Um home, ma'm. Miroku said almost peeing in his pants

I don't think so! Now give me twenty! Mrs.H said

Im I don't have a twenty, I have a five though Miroku said getting his walet everyone anime sweatdroped.

Do you think this is some kind of game, maggit?! Mrs.H said.

Um no. Miroku said wetting himself and everyone laughed.

Good because this is a war son, and their is no peeing your pants here, go to your mom and do that! Do get to work! Mrs. H said

Yes ma'm. Miroku said runing to the living room.

Oh dear, Miroku you really should change you pants before Kagome and Sango get here. Mrs. H said sweetly. They all fell over anime style.

Kagome & Sango driving-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Sango, can ya turn on the radio? Kagome asked

Yea, what ya wanna listen to? Sango asked

Hmm whatevers on. Kagome said

ok. Sango said and turned the station.

Oh, keep it at this song! Kagome said listen to the Pussycat dolls "don't cha"

Yay! Sango said. Then they started to sing.

_I know you like me_(I know you like me) (A/N _Kagome is in this writing _and (Sango is in this writing) ok)

_I know you do_ (I know you do)

_Thats why whenever I come around _

_She's all over you _(she's all over you)

_I know you want it_ (I know you want it)

_It's easy to see_ (it's easy to see)

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be fuckin' with me _

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (A/N now they are both singing still you see the change, i know you probably got it, ok)

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Dont cha

Dont cha baby

Dont cha

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? (great fun)

They stoped at a red light and the guys next to them were drooling while looking at the girls and the girls noticed and wanted to have a little fun.

Hey boys. Kagome said

Hey whats up. One said trying to be cool. He had dark black hair that was spiked and had a shirt that had a band on it with blue jeans.

Nothing much. Kagome said.

Hey boys wanna play a game? Sango asked and smirked when all they did was nod.

Well sorry boys but the light turned green. Kagome said then took off and start to sing again.

Boys car

Um did they just flirt with us? The guy in the back asked.

Yea I think they did. The boy driver said

Hey wait aren't they the girls in the band at the party we just went to. The guy in the passenger seat said.

Yea they were, wow. The othere guy in the back said.

Hey lets see were they are going at talk with them. The guy in the driver seat said

Whatever.

Girls car

Wow, that was fun, they were pretty cute though. Kagome said.

Yeah they were, but that was just fun. Sango said laughing

Yea, we need to do that more, just for fun and when the guys aren't around. Kagome said

Yeah, they would freak on us. Sango said

hmm mabe we should do it around the guys to see if they really like us. Kagome said smirking.

Yeah we soo have to tell Ayame about this. Sango said

Yeah, we should do that when we get back. Kagome said as she parked.

Ok, but you do know those guys were following us. Sango said getting out of the car.

Yea I know, watch this. Kagome said and walked up to the guys car and bent down to the window. With Sango right behind her.

**Wow I think this was the longest Chapter I ever wrote, hmm oh well, I hope everyone likes it. This one took me some time to write. Sorry for the spelling mistakes I don't have spell check. Well just keep on reading my story. Thanks everyone!**


	6. Love song

**I don't own Inuyasha or any songs I use in this chapter, but I do own Akira Aburakoji, Mamoru Kuga, Masakazu Askikaga and Shino Shigenoi. Why must I keep telling you this LISTEN the first time, jk, have fun reading. **

**Chapter 6 **

Hello, boys. Kagome said as her and Sango walked up to the driver said of the car.

Um, hello. The driver said very nervous.

So...why ya follow us? Sango asked trying not to laugh.

W-we j-ust wanted to talk ya know or hang out or something. The guy in the passenger seat said. Kagome and Sango looked at each other that grew into a smirk.

Ok, hey ya wanna go to the mall with us? Sango asked.

Sure. The one of the guys in the back said.

Ok, well my name is Kagome and this is Sango. Kagome said pointing to Sango.

Hi, Well my name is Akira. The driver said. He had dark black hair with red in it and green eyes. He had a black shirt the said "If you don't have anything mean to say then don't say anything at all" and had on black and green pants with chains.

My name is Mamoru. The passenger said. He had black spike hair with blue eyes.He had black and white t-shirt of the band "my chemical romance" and dark black baggy jeans with a skull on his belt buckle.

My name is Masakazu. The guy behind the driver said. He had brown spike hair with brown eyes. He had a purple and black stripe shirt with a skull in the corner and he had tight black pants on the said zero on the side.

My name is Shino. The guy behind the passenger said. He had blonde spike hair with purple eyes. He had a black shirt with a hand in the middle of it with a chain around it with blood coming from the hand and black and blue baggy pants with chains.

Hi! Sango and Kagome said.

Well ya guys coming or what? Kagome asked.

Um yea, come on. Shino said and they got out of the car.

**The House **

So...um where are they? Inuyasha asked

Yea, we're all ready! Miroku yelled from the corner.

Oh dear, why are you way over there? Mrs. H asked.

Um...n-no re-reason. Miroku said. They all laughed.

Mom, where's sis? Cause Shippo wants his mom. Souta said.

I don-_Knock Knock_, now who could that be? Mrs. asked mostly to herself then went to the door.

Hello ma'm, I have a package for a Kagome Higurashi. The guy said.

Oh, ok, well she gone right now, so all take it for her. Mrs H said passing the box to Souta and he put it in her room.

Ok, sign here please. The dude said then she signed and he left.

Hmm, I wonder who sent it. Oh well I better call Kagome. Mrs H said.

Hey, can I call her? Inuyasha asked.

Yes, just don't prank her like you did today. Mrs. H said then they all laughed.

**The mall**

Hey, ya think its time to go, Kagome. Sango asked lookin at the mall clock.

Yea probably. Kagome said as they sat done at a bench with the guys.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, It sounds so sweet, Coming from the lips of an angel, Hearing those words it makes me weak. _(A/n Kagome's cell phone)

Hang on guys. Kagome said pickin up her phone.

(InuInuyasha, KKagome)

K: Hello?

Inu: hey, whats up?

K: hey, Inuyasha, sorry me and Sango are so late, we where (A/N Sango is in the back ground waving her hands to make Kagome shut up) hangin with some guys at the mall. Kagome said.

Inu: WHAT!!!!!! Fine why don't you just stay there, im out.

K: Wait! If your out, then I am to, I don't care anymore, just leave then. _Click_

Kagome, you idoit, _Smack_. Sango said while hitting her on the head.

OW, that hurt. Kagome whinned.

Well your gonna be in a lot more pain when you talk with Inuyasha! Sango said.

_Sweatdrop_, I know and he left, oh brother, its gonna be a long day. Kagome said as they got up.

Yea, oh know, damn it, Kagome, _Smack_. Sango said hitting Kagome again.

OW, what now? Kagome asked.

You told Inyasha so he'll tell your mom then tell Mir-oku. Sango said.

Oh shit, we gotta get home, well have to talk with ya guys later, here's are number, later. Kagome said giving them her's and Sango's cell.

Bye see ya tommarrow. Akira said walking to there car.

Yep, bye. Sango said and they drove home.

**Kagome's house**

Hey where home. Kagome said.

Hello, where is everyone. Sango asked.

Mommy!!! Shippo said jumping in Kagome's arm.

Hey, babe, where is everyone? Kagome asked.

They are out side yelling at each other, Shippo said while laughing.

Oh ok, lets go. Kagome said.

**Outside:**

No! You go get him! Miroku yelled.

No! YOU!!!! Souta yelled.

HEY!!!! Kagome yelled but they still contuined to yell.

Errrr SHUT UP!!!!!!! Sango yelled grabbing Miroku and Souta by the ear.

OW

Ok, ok, but I have to talk to you, Sango. Miroku said.

Hehe, _sigh_, I know. Sango said. Errr why can't Kagome think before she talks, oh well, what is done is done. Sango thought.

Hey um guys where's my mom and you know Inuyasha? Kagome asked looking at the ground.

Your mom went inside to um do something and...Inuyasha went home and he told me to um tell you. Miroku said but didn't wanna finish what he was saying.

Tell me what? Kagome said sadly.

To tell you to um not...call him ever again. Miroku said. Then everyone seem to look at the ground till Kagome sat Shippo on the ground and ran inside.

Kagome wait! Sango said and was about to ran still Miroku grabbed her.

Don't, she'll be fine and so will we. Mioku said smiling.

Ok, well we better go, im guessing the party is over. Sango said and Miroku and Sango started to walk home.

**Later that night**

Knock knock

Hello?

Hey sir, I have a special package for a Mr. Inuyasha Taisho.The dude said.

Um ok, well he is in the shower so i'll give it to him when he gets out. Sesshomaru said talking the small packge and signing the paper and reading it.

Hmm, this will be fun. Sesshomaru said. Hmm, why doesn't she just give it to him, _sigh_, teenagers. Sesshomaru thought.

Hey Rin, look at what I got here. Sesshomaru said handing her the packge.

Yea so, whats the big deal? Rin asked

Well, if im correct, Inuyasha was just at her house when he came in pouting and mummbling about something.

Oh, do ya think they and a fight or something. Rin asked.

No, we broke up. Inuyasha said coming down the stairs.

Oh, im sorry, Inuyasha. Rin said sadly.

feh, whatever, is that for me. Inuyasha asked.

Yea, here. Sesshomaru said handing him the box and when Inuyasha looked at the name he throw it in the trash.

Hey, aren't you gonna even open it. Sesshomaru said mad.

No, not after what she did. Inuyasha said and ran to his room and slammed the door.

Well if he is not gonna open it, then I will. Rin said getting it out of the trash and opening it.

Yes, I would like to know what it is. Sesshomaru said looking over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Its a note, while more like poem and a cd, which im pretty sure she is singing. Rin said.

Well, put it in. Sesshomaru said taking the cd and putting it in the stareo (sp?) and putting in the cd.

She has a awesome voice, I can't wait to here it again. Rin said and Sesshomaru nodded then someone started to sing but they didn't know that someone was listening from their room on there bed.

"Give into me"  
I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me   
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you) Kagome (Sango)  
I'll save you

Give unto me your troubles (Kagome & Sango)  
I'll endure your suffering (Kagome & Sango)  
Place onto me your burden (Kagome & Sango)  
I'll drink your deadly poison (Kagome & Sango)

Piano solo Wow she is really good at the piano. Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness

Is there more? Sesshomaru asked.

Yea, lets keep listening. Rin said happly. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Even in death"  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

CHORUS:  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

Chorus  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
People die, but real love is forever.

I love you too. They heard Inuyasha say and they smiled.

Hey, the note says to have Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin come to the club I work at, 8:00pm, please come.

Yours turely,

Kagome Higurashi

Well we better get ready and Sesshomaru get Inuyasha, tell him where getting something to eat or something. Rin said winking at him.

Ok. Sesshomaru said winking.

Come on, Inuyasha, lets getting something to eat. Sesshomaru said.

Ok. Inuyasha said and they got ready and left.

**At the club**

They walk in and seen a stage with a piano and gutiars and drums and a keyboard. They took a seat up front and got some drinks and waited for the show.

_Ok, here it is, what you've all been waiting for! _The crowed cheerd and out came Kagome and the rest and they got all the stuff ready and went back stage as Kagome sat down, getting ready to play the piano.

This song is called My Immortal. Kagome said into the mic.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
Chorus

They all clapped and cheered some guys whistled which got Inuyasha's blood to boil.

Ok, so im guessing you want to hear another. Kagome said and they screamed louder.

Ok, ok, this one is called Forgive me, this ones for you, Inuyasha. Kagome said into the mic as everyone else came back on stage.

(Sango bass gutiar and sing)(Miroku is drums and sometimes sing)(Kouga gutiar and sing)(Ayame keyboared and sing)

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

_Clap, yell, sream and whistle._ Inuyasha just sat there in deep thought but he was also staring deep into Kagome's eyes.

Hey, kagome, kagome! Sango said waving her hands in front of her best friend, Sango had a huge grin across her face.

Yea, what? Kagome said napping back into the real world. Sango said something into her ear and Kagome smiled and nodded while her and Sango sat at the piano bench.

Ok, well Sango is going to sing a song, ok, ready. Kagome said into the mic then walked of to Miroku and said to help sing the song and make it special then went back and sat at the piano with Sango. (A/N Kagome is the only one who can play the piano besides Ayame but she plays the keyboard so not much of a diff)

Ok this song is called "Before Dawn" Sango said into her mic.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you (Sango)  
I am nothing more than to see you there (Sango)  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away (Sango)  
We'll be lost before the dawn (Sango & Miroku)

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love (Sango)  
Then let me never ever wake again (Sango & Kagome)  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away (Sango & Miroku)  
We'll be lost before the dawn (Sango & Miroku)

_Chorus_  
somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream (Sango & Miroku)  
it's not real, but it's ours (Sango & Miroku)

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away (Sango & Miroku & Kagome)  
We'll be lost before the dawn (Sango & Miroku & Kagome)

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away (Sango & Miroku & Kagome)  
We'll be lost before the dawn (Sango & Miroku & Kagome)

_Chanting (Kagome)_

_Music Fades Out_

_Clap, yell, scream, whistle,_ They were now taking a break back stage and Inuyasha went to talk with Kagome.

So, you came. Kagome looking at the ground.

Yea, I did, um Kagome we really need to talk about- Inuyasha was about to say something when four people came in.

Hey Kagome!

Hey, guys. Kagome said looking at them and waving. It was Mamoru, Akira, Shino and Masakazu.

Hey, Inuyasha these are the people me Sango where at the mall with, that's Mamoru Kuga, Akira Aburakoji, Shino Shigenoi and Masakazu Askikaga. Kagome said pointing to each one of them as she said there name.

And guys, this is Inuyasha. Kagome pointing to an angry person standing next to her.

Hey, whats up? Shino asked

Feh, was Inuyasha's replay as he walked away.

Inuyasha, wait! Kagome said and was about to run after him but Sango said something.

Kagome we have to get back on stage, wait still after the show. Sango said walking away.

Ok, so guys have fun watchin the show. Kagome said walking on stage.

Ok, they said and went to sit down.

Ok, here is a song me and my friend wrote called "Anywhere" Kagome said and she didn't know Inuyasha was back stage listening and waiting.

_Clap_

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me (Kagome)  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free (Kagome)  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you (Kagome)  
And at sweet night, you are my own (Kagome)  
Take my hand (Kagome)

_CHORUS: _Inuyasha came on stage with a mic in his hand and started to sing which Kagome was shocked and everyone claped loud when he came.  
We're leaving here tonight (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
There's no need to tell anyone (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
They'd only hold us down (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
So by the morning light (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
We'll be half way to anywhere (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
Where love is more than just your name (Kagome & Inuyasha)

I have dreamt of a place for you and I (Kagome)  
No one knows who we are there (Kagome)  
All I want is to give my life only to you (Kagome)  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore (Kagome)  
Let's run away, I'll take you there (Kagome)

We're leaving here tonight (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
There's no need to tell anyone (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
They'd only hold us down (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
So by the mornings light (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
We'll be half way to anywhere (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
Where no one needs a reason (Kagome & Inuyasha)

Forget this life (Kagome)  
Come with me (Kagome)  
Don't look back you're safe now (Kagome)  
Unlock your heart (Kagome)  
Drop your guard (Kagome)  
No one's left to stop you (Kagome)

Forget this life (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
Come with me (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
Don't look back you're safe now (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
Unlock your heart (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
Drop your guard (Kagome & Inuyasha)  
No one's left to stop you now (Kagome & Inuyasha)

_Chorus Gutiar solo_

_Silence_

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah (Inuyasha & Kagome)

_Fades out_

By now Inuyasha was holding Kagome kisses her. All the girls _Awww'd_ and all the guys cheered and hollered.

I hope Inuyasha plans on telling Kagome, why he was really mad in the first place. Sesshomaru said to Rin.

Yea, me too. It makes me feel bad though. Rin said as Sesshomaru put his arm around his girlfriend and nodded his head as he watched the band put up there stuff.

**Yea me done, lol. Hmm wonder what Fluffy and Rin are talkin about or what is in the package Kagome got, oh wait I know, the rest of ya will have to read to find out. I'll probably have the next chappie up faster then it will be awhile still I update on any of my storys, stupid mid term exam that is next week so I better start studying and get my stupid Health project do and US History done then study for my exam, why im i telling you guys this like you care, shit I got to do my project, later.**


	7. Sango's House

**Ok Im back, srry the long wait writers block.**

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or any song lyrics but I do own ****Akira Aburakoji, Mamoru Kuga, Masakazu Askikaga and Shino Shigenoi.**

**I don't own Broken Hearts, Torn up letters and The story of a lonely girl, Lostprophets does.**

Chapter 7

It was just one of those peaceful days at Sango's newly done House, the sky was shining, school was almost out, then they be sinors, birds where singing and most importantly Inuyasha and Kagome where fighting, Kagome won the video game again, aganist Inuyasha.

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! Damn it!

"Srew off, Inuyasha I won!' Kagome yelled almost pulling out her hair, while four people just watched, annyoned.

"She won so shut the hell up!" Sango yelled scaring everyone, while Inuyasha and Kagome looked anywhere but each other.

"Yes, lets just practice, ok." Miroku said sitting behind his drums.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as everyone was getting ready.

"So what song we going to sing?" Sango asked picking up her gutiar and so did Kagome.

"Um how about "Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters And The Story Of A Lonely Girl?" Ayame asked and they all nodded while Ayame and Kouga sat down and watched them practice. Inuyasha started singing.

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

Her hands are in her pockets  
And she's scared to look  
The picture's frozen  
And she's closed the book  
Jealousy has only got one friend  
And Joey's heart was never meant to mend  
Walking faster now she holds him close  
The timing matters just to take the dose  
Empty pockets tell the stories..

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

The nights are getting darker  
And the wind is cold  
The summer sun  
Has now become so old  
Her closest friends  
Were never meant to fade  
With all these dreams  
That didn't make the grade  
Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't risk it all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

You'll regret it all  
(Broken hearts and torn up letters)  
Living behind your wall  
(Girl you just can't dance forever)  
And you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all  
(If you want to make it better...)

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...

"Ok I think thats it for today." Sango said smiling and they looked at her as if she was crazy.

"But my dear Sango we only did one song." Miroku said getting slapped because he grabbed Sango's butt.

"Pervert! I have to help my dad with some stuff, so you all need to leave and stop eating my food." Sango said and Ayame and Kagome put the food back that they where about to eat and simled sheepplish as everyone started to put up there stuff away.

"Oh yea, Kagome what was in that package you got?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome so did everyone else.

"Um, I didn't even look." Kagome said laughing as they looked at her weirdly.

"Whatever, lets just go." Kouga said as him and Ayame walked out the door.

"Well we better leave, we have a date tonight, ok." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded and they said goodbye and only Miroku and Sango.

"Well you better get going Miroku." Sango said somewhat glaring at him.

"Why Sango, why so mean?" Miroku asked stepping closer and Sango blushed.

"Well you never complained before." Sango said smirking and stepping closer. Miroku filled the gap as they kissed hungerly, then after they pulled away breathless and looked at eachother.

"Well you really should get going." Sango said stepping away from Miroku as he wined.

"Fine, bye. Miroku said giving her a peck on the lips and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Miroku." Sango said walking back into the living room as the front door closed.

**A/N Short but at least its something. Thanxs 4 whoever reviewed, lol. Till next time!**


	8. The letter

**Im back! yay not really to much craps been happening and stuff but im gunna update this story for you guys! Im so nice haha. Thanks to my wonderful reviews (tho i only two reviews but w/e) im gunna update lol XD I had to read this story over cuz i have to many stories and i get confused easy lmao. Anywho...**

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or any song lyrics (duh!) but I do own Akira Aburakoji, Mamoru Kuga, Masakazu Askikaga and Shino Shigenoi.**

Chapter 8

Kagome was just sitting there under the god tree thinking.

_"Oh yea, Kagome what was in that package you got?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome so did everyone else._

_"Um, I didn't even look." Kagome said laughing as they looked at her weirdly._

"Why?" Kagome whispered to herself looking at a leader and a open package. Kagome sighed, she had a lot of thinking to do. "Damn it, Naraku is an asshole" Kagome said to herself. She was tired of thinking so she turned on here ipod. First song that came on was Metric Droid "Fer Sure" Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, laughing alittle to herself.

**Fer sure maybe fer sure not**

**Fer sure eh fer sure bomb**

**Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard**

**Look at the mess we made tonight**

**Kick off your stilettos**

**Kick off your stilettos**

**And fuck me in the backseat**

**Fuck me in the backseat**

**You're always falling in disguise**

**And always quick to compromise**

**Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah**

**Kick off your stilettos**

**And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa**

**Fuck me in the backseat**

**Fer sure maybe fer sure not**

**Fer sure eh fer sure bomb**

Kagome laughed and switched the song. (im in love with that song btw lol)

**I could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be just like you**

**I could be fake**

**I could be stupid**

**You know I could be just like you**

**You thought you were standing beside me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

Kagome narrowed her eyes, yes this was the song she needed to listen to...

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**I could be cold**

**I could be ruthless**

**You know I could be just like you**

**I could be weak**

**I could be senseless**

**You know I could be just like you**

Kagome snorted, "I could be just like Naraku" Kagome thought bitterly

**You thought you were standing beside me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**On my own, cause I can't take liven with you**

**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you**

**Want me to**

"Im not alone anymore" Kagome whispered into the air pictures of all her friends popping up in her head then they went away but Inuyasha's stayed and Kagome smilied.

**You thought you were standing beside me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**I could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be just like you**

Kagome looked down at the letter it read:

_To My Love Kagome,_

_Happy Birthday love. Don't think hiding behind the Inu whatever that i won't get you back, because i will. No one will stop me. We both know you need me and want me. Inuyasha will die weather you like it or not...else you leave him and come to me then no one will get hurt. If you show anyone or tell anyone about this letter I will kill your family and your friends, right in front of you and you can't stop me! You will be mine._

_Love Naraku_

Kagome put the letter in her pocket and reached inside the box and smiled, it was from her father, he bought a gift for her before he died. It was a heart shaped necklace with her and her fathers picture in it.

Kagome sighed. "Its probably time to eat." Kagome thought getting up and walking inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay i updated, i think i eared a cookie XD lol even though it was a short chappy, well R&R i don't know when im gunna update again. Hopefully soon. And yeah i know spelling errors but i can't help it my computer is all weird lol i think its on drugs or energy drinks lmao xD**


End file.
